Game Boy Advance
The 'Game Boy Advance 'http://www.vbalink.info/download-gba-emulator.htm is the 32-bit handheld console successor to the Game Boy Color. It was developed, manufactured and marketed by Nintendo, and released on March 21, 2001 in Japan; on June 11, 2001 in North America and on June 22, 2001 in Europe and Australia. List of GBA Games * Super Mario Advance * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 * Yoshi's Island - Super Mario Advance 3 * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Sonic The Hedgehog - Genesis. * Sonic Battle * Sega Smash Pack GBA * Super Monkey Ball Jr. * Pokemon - Fire Red Version * Pokemon - Leaf Green Version * Pokemon - Ruby Version * Pokemon - Sapphire Version * Pokemon - Emerald Version * Digimon Battle Spirit * Donkey Kong Country GBA * Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA * Donkey Kong Country 3 GBA * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase GBA * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem GBA * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked GBA * Scooby Doo: The Motion Picture * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed GBA * Batman: Vengeance GBA * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu GBA * Batman Begins GBA * Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace * Spider-Man (2002) GBA * Spider-Man 2 GBA * Spider-Man 3 GBA * Spyro: Season of Ice * Spyro 2: Season of Flame * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart GBA * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Mucha Lucha Mascaritas of the Lost Code * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaznapped * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Samurai Jack: The Amulet of Time * Jackie Chan Adventures - Legend Of The Dark Hand * Jackie Chan - Around The World In 80 Days * SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants - Revenge Of The Flying Dutchman GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom GBA * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie GBA * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World * The Fairly OddParents!: Enter the Cleft * Dora the Explorer: Search for the Pirate Pig's Treasure * Dora the Explorer: Super Spies * Nicktoons Unite! GBA * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island GBA * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots GBA * Disney's Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * American Dragon: Rise of the Huntsclan * Disney's The Wild * The Incredibles GBA * The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King * Barbie In The 12 Dancing Princesses GBA * Barbie And The Magic Of Pegasus GBA * Flushed Away GBA * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku 2 * Mortal Kombat Advance List of GBA Double Superpack Games * Crash and Spyro Super Pack Volume 3. * Spyro SuperPack: Spyro Season of Ice & Spyro 2 Season of Flame Models The GBA was re-modelled twice, into two different new consoles: *Game Boy Advance SP. It was released in early 2003. It brought new features, such as a lit screen and rechargeable batteries. Two models were released, the first one being front-lit (AGS-001) and the second one backlit (AGS-101). *Game Boy Micro. Released in 2005, this Game Boy is not much larger than one of the cartridges it plays. Category:Handheld